The Diary of a Moon Princess
by SilverCarnation
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity writes of her past as a princess before her rebirth on earth. The time she writes about, focuses mainly around the Festival of Ages held on the Moon Kingdom and the time leading up from that when she formed forbidden love with Endymion
1. Chapter 1

"The Diary of a Moon Princess"

**Rated:** T (14 +)

**Genre:** Romance

**Chapter:** 1

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Fanfic belongs to Silver Carnation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mommy, I'm never getting married….to any boy…Especially not that meanie Endymion…All boys are gross…and Endymion always picks on my hair…" _

Haha…that is what I had said and thought at the tender age of five years old. I remember it as if it were only yesterday.

I was sitting on the same stool in front of the same vanity of the same room I sit in and at now as I write this, my room. It was early in the morning and the sun had shone brightly, illuminating the little beads of dew that covered the flowers of the garden, making them shine like gold, a truly beautiful sight. My mother, Queen Serenity, a very beautiful and wise woman with long silver hair that glittered magically in any light, stood behind me brushing my golden locks of hair and giggled slightly as I said this. Though she is long gone now, I will never forget her love or the way her amazing smile brightened any day no matter how bad it was.

"Darling, you may dislike Endymion now, but your thoughts of him may change over time. And as for him picking at your hairstyle, just ignore it. Your hair is unique." She said as she set the brush down onto the vanity and lifted me to the floor.

At the time I thought that suggestion to be the least likely thing to happen, but mama could not have possibly been more right.

When I was fourteen, my mother had made mention to me that Endymion and his parents were coming for the next two months, along with the other royals of the surrounding planets. With my horrible memories of him, I simply rolled my eyes and thought, "Greaaat….just what I need..."

The reason for their coming was due to the upcoming _Festival of Ages, _a festival that is held every year in the month of July in the Moon Kingdom. While the royals of the nine planets took shelter at the Moon palace, other people of the planets also came, those that could afford the trip anyway. Because they were not of royal blood and could not take shelter at the palace, they filled up hotels and, if need be, some even stayed in run down old ice cream shops and the like.

I remember July first of that year quite clearly due to the fact that it had been both the worst and…well, clumsiest day of my life to that point. I remember standing next to my mother in a guestroom as she instructed two men on where to set a mattress. We had spent all morning up to that point; preparing guestrooms to play host to the Royals when they stayed here.

The guestrooms were basic for the palace standards. They were simple with two rooms; one for the king and queen; and one for the children. Unlike the guestrooms; my bedroom was more like an averaged sized home, only with one floor. When you first entered my room, you didn't really enter my room at all. But you did enter a space that led off into three other rooms, each with a separate door. The room had a single lit torch on both sides of it, and a large carpet depicting a scene where two white tigers were battling each other. When you entered the first door to the right, you entered the room containing all my clothes and art supplies, I was taught from a very young age on how to paint, what strokes to use and so on and so fourth. When you entered the middle door, you entered my actual room with a large bed with an intricately designed golden frame and many fine perfumes and makeup neatly set atop a rather large silver vanity. The wall above the large fireplace was host to a large tapestry of two white tigers lying side by side on the grassy floor of the earth, the moon, my home, in the background. I loved earth so much and the white tigers that resided there were quite awe inspiring to myself. The princesses would be staying in my room with me. And lastly, there was the final door all the way to the left that when entered, led to where I ate my breakfast in the morning and got dressed usually.

Anyway, once my mother had finished instruction the men on where to set the last mattress, we both left to greet the coming guests at the main hall.

As mother and I stepped out of the doors of the main hall, I smiled joyfully as I felt a cool breeze caress my skin and sway my hair, sending chills up my spine. Not even a moment later, in a mild green flash, Endymion and His mother and father arrived. His mother, a black-haired beauty with fair skin and shocking blue eyes, she looked just like Endymion, only she was female. His father was tall with brown hair and dark eyes that flashed in the light of the sun. It was only a few steps from where the trio landed to where my mother and I stood, and they closed that space quickly.

"Good day, fair lady." The king spoke as he gave a slight bow, his wife clinging to his arm.

My mother simply smiled and bowed her head slightly, "Welcome."

I widened her eyes and my heart beat quickened as Endymion, the one boy who had always mocked my odd hair style, who always picked on me, stepped up to me. He was a good foot taller than me and he was looking down into my eyes. It was weird; the feeling that ran through me as he did this, it felt like he was looking into my soul…it…frightened me. He bent down, never leaving my eyes, and took my hand in his. I remember the warmth of his hand through his white glove, nothing like the boys who used to come to attempt courting me. Their hands were never as warm as they took mine. Endymion brought my hand to his lips, and electricity shot through my body from where his warm, tender lips made contact with the back of my hand. A moment later, he let go of my hand and took his place back at his father's side. It seemed to me that it was too soon for him to have let go, that he should have held my hand a second longer. At the time I had wondered why I was feeling these new emotions, what they were I did not know. It was both this and the fact that for the past couple of months; whenever I was alone I would find myself thinking about his smile; his eyes…him.

Endymion stood on the other side of my mother as did his father and mother, awaiting the arrival of the other families.

A moment later, a giant flame of brilliant colors grew in front of us then disappeared to reveal Rei, and her Father, her mother had died when she was young, leaving her to miss the warmth of a mothers gentle embrace. The same greetings and bows were exchanged as before.

Not long after, Makoto arrived, followed by Minako and her brother; their parents having passed away, then came Ami and her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Diary of a Moon Princess"  
**Rated:** T (14 +)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Fanfic belongs to Silver Carnation  
**Author's Input:**  
The second chapter focuses around the opening ceremony for the _Festival of Ages_. You should like this one if I write some good stuff… Please enjoy it, review if you want; I appreciate reviews but do not require them to continue my stories like some do, that's what makes me cool ;) jk lol

Enough talk; read!

SC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had arrived, Mother led us all into the palace for an amazing meal for lunch. It was nearly noon and the last time I had eaten was around six that morning (I had to get an early start to help Mama prepare for the visitors…) and my stomach was aching for food.

Everyone who had a palace of their own thought that it was the pure aura that the moon palace gave off with its pearl walls and crystal windows that gave it its own unique quality. But still it took their breath away.

The table that we would be feasting at was a long, birch wood table, crafted with intricately designed legs and sanded to absolute smoothness. The gold designs painted in various swirls and twists all over the table contrasted well against the white. All across the length of the table were already plates and bowls full of delicious food set out for us, a plate in front of each chair with wine glasses turned upside down and a cream colored napkin with gold embroidery folded up neatly inside the hollow.

Everyone took their places at the table, on the left sat the women, and on the right; the men. I sat at the end of the table opposite my mother and ironically, Prince Endymion sat in the seat across from me. He smiled at me as mother said a few words I failed to register before everyone began to fill their plates to the brim with hot, steaming pink ham and mashed potatoes and turkey, drenching the meal with thick brown gravy.

I upturned my wine glass and set it right side up on the table, removing the napkin and splaying it out on my lap. I filled my plate with food before Endymion spoke to me.

"Would you like some wine, Princess?"

"Yes, please, but not much." I replied.

I wasn't really going to have any, but it was polite to do so since he had offered. Endymion took my wine glass and filled it half way with a white-clear liquid pouring from a green bottle. Our fingers brushed eachother slightly as I took the glass from him and brought it to my lips. As soon as the liquid had entered my mouth I decided right then and there that I would NEVER for as long as I lived drink any of that wine again. It was very strong and burned going down my throat, and not in the pleasant sense I must say. I started to cough a little after swallowing it; it seemed hard to breathe a moment after as well for some reason. Endymion gave me a concerned glance but said nothing.

As the meal continued on, everyone went into pleasant conversation, everyone but me for some reason. I felt rather stupid being the only one not talking, even bone head Endymion was chatting away like some sort of gossiping old lady, I wonder if he even took a breath during his conversation… Ohh, but everyone was so pleased to see me…pfft…sure, like I'd believe that one again.

A moment later, I was torturing my slice of ham with my horrid knife skills when Endymion saved it by beginning to talk to me again.

"So, princess, I hear you are going to be doing a dance for the opening ceremony?"

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact, I am.." I spoke, keeping quiet the part about choosing a dancing partner for a waltz after I was finished with my own dance.

"I see," Said Endymion. He was holding the brim of his wine glass with his slender fingers and watching with a calm sort of gaze as the liquid inside swayed as he made small, invisible circles with the glass.

"I am surprised with you." I spoke firmly, getting oddly irritated and puzzled by his kindness to me that day.

Endymion stopped swirling his wine glass and flicked his gaze to meet mine, "Excuse me?"

"You have not made any comments about my hair in the entire hour you have been here, and you kissed my hand!"

Endymion starred at me with raised eyebrows. I had gone too far with my comments, I should have not been so rude to him, should not have stooped down too his level.

"Well, then, I won't do it again. I am sorry. And if you really wish, simply ask and I will come off with a remark about your hair, princess."

Something about his oddly calm voice made me shrink back in my seat. I continued to torture my ham.

As I went to reach for my wine glass to get rid of the horrid liquid, my hand accidentally bumped it instead and before I could grip the stem of it, it fell to the floor and shattered with a horrible sound that echoed off the walls. Everyone hushed and turned to stare at me.

I went to stand to clean it up but sat back down as Endymion motioned with his hand for me to say and spoke, "It is alright, I will clean it up, Princess."

Everyone quickly fell back into conversation as Endymion bent down and used his napkin to soak up the liquid. A moment later, I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked down to see Endymion crouched on the floor still, holding a wrist with one hand as crimson liquid surfaced in a thin line in the other, a shard of glass becoming visible in the red that washed over it.

I quickly stood and touched Endymion's shoulder to gain his attention, "Come now, you should clean that."

He stood and left the Dining hall with me. Everyone was too engaged in conversation to notice. I sent a maid who stood just outside the door to fetch a bottle of peroxide, gauze, and a cloth.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I said after the maid left.

"It is not your fault, I cut myself, so what." Endymion muttered bitterly.

"Had I not shattered the glass you would not have been cut." I threw back. Here we were once more, fighting like cat and dog.

Sighlence loomed over us like a dark cloud as we waited for the maid's return.

When she did return she set everything I had called for on the small stand near the doors. I excused her as I opened the bottle, wet the cloth with a little peroxide and turned to Endymion.

"I can do it on my own, thank you." Endymion spat.

"Don't be so stubborn!" I snapped, Endymion sighed in irritation.

I gripped his injured hand gently in mine and removed the shard of glass from his palm carefully before dabbing at the bloodied cut with the cloth.

"OWCH!" Endymion hissed.

"Oh, don't be such a child! It is only peroxide, it doesn't kill you!"

"Well, correct me if I am wrong, but I think I am the one having a cloth pressed into my hand as if in a desperate effort to kill me, not you. Why don't you go in their, cut yourself with glass, come back here and let me show you how it feels if you don't believe me!"

I sighed and muttered an apology but did not release the pressure applied to his hand in an effort to stop the bleeding. After a moment I finished by wrapping a strip of gauze around his hand and securing it in place.

"Princess; there were maids inside the dining hall…why did you not signal one of them to help me?"

"Because," I began, "I felt that being it was my fault you were hurt to begin with, it was my responsibility to take care of your hand.." Endymion had no reply.

Just as we had left the hall with nobody noticing, we entered the same way.

The day from then up until eight pm pretty much went on the same way.

At eight pm that night, it was time for my dance. I stood behind the curtain of the stage set up in the ball room as women applied makeup to my face and fixed my hair in a complicated series of twists and curls. I could hear my mother speaking just on the other side of the curtain but was not paying much attention to what she was saying because I was too busy trying to remember my dance; _…spin, pose, bow, sway the head, open fan, close fan…_

I was stressing myself out.

Suddenly Mother stopped talking and all the lights went out, I felt myself being shoved out onto the stage, everything black. Suddenly a spotlight flicked on revealing my appearance, I was going to look for Endymion in the crowd but the light blinded me and I found I could not. As the drums began, I began to move, rehearsing the steps in my head as I performed them; _…spin, pose, bow, sway the head, open fan, close fan…_

A few moments later I had finished with my fan open in front of my powder white face, my eyes revealed above the top of it, their blue color enhanced by the black painted around them. Everyone clapped and instead of the blinding spotlight, lights framing the stage flicked on.

As I receded behind the curtain once more, a woman scurried up to me and removed the black-blue robes from my shoulders to reveal a gorgeous glittering gown decked in pearls and sparkle. She handed me a mask to cover my eyes and removed the black wig from my hair to show my carefully styled locks of gold.

As I proceeded to make my way back through the curtains to the stage, I looked for Endymion through the mask I was given to cover my eyes, he was nowhere to be seen. I listened as my mother announced for any man to come to me for a dance. Several men stirred at the announcement, but strait in front of me, before the stairs all four generals of earth were laughing as they pushed forth a man to me. I heard sharp words of protest coming from whomever it was being forced to me. But the generals forced him to the stairs with one last great shove. The man stood up and straightened his jacket with an icy glare at the generals before stopping and turning around slowly to face me. A small smile graced his features as he extended an arm out to me, offering his hand. I placed my hand in his as he led me to the center of the ballroom. The lighting dimmed as a waltz began to play.

Neither of us talked as the waltz went on, our foot steps were all we were focused on.

One look into the eyes hidden behind that mask was all that I needed to know that it was Endymion. As soon as the waltz ended; Endymion turned and took his mask of as he disappeared into the crowd. I didn't even ask him to wait.

Instead of dancing with anyone else; I glided over to a table near the wall of the room, behind the single women and those that gained broken hearts that night and were being comforted by friends. Ah; the classic ballroom drama.

I was sitting at that table for a good half hour or close to it when I heard female laughter. I looked over at the staircase of the ballroom and was surprised to see one of the Generals of earth, General Kunzite, kissing the neck of one of my best friends, Minako-Chan; a wine glass held in each of their hands. Minako laughed loudly and leaned against the column near the foot of the stair case; tilting her head to provide better access for the silver haired General as he continued to devour her neck. I watched as he slipped the free hand not holding his wine glass down her side, slowly traveling behind and then down past her lower back, my eyes widened briefly before I turned my head away from the sight in sheer embarrassment. Never had I seen a lady allow that to happen to her in public before…

A waitress dressed in a sort of tuxedo-style uniform came over to me with a tray of martini glasses.

"Would you like a glass, Ma'am?" She asked politely with a smile. She was gorgeous, with brunette hair tied back into a tight bun at the base of the neck and her face painted so elegantly with soft colors.

"Mm..What is it?" I questioned.

"It is simply water, Miss. Or would you prefer wine instead?"

"Oh, no, that is fine, the water will do thank you." I spoke, carefully taking a glass from her tray and watching as she continued to the next booth.

I sipped the water, it tasted pleasantly of lemon, which made sense being that a lemon was secured on the side of the glass.

"May I have the honor of a dance with you, fair lady?"

I looked up from my temporary daze to see that a young man was standing next to me, about two years older than myself, dressed in a dark purple satin suit. He wore no mask, but a light smile graced his features. It was Minako-Chan's brother, John. He had blue eyes and sandy brown hair, his mouth curved slightly upward as he extended his hand to me.

"But of course, kind sir." I muttered as I placed my small hand into his.

He led us to the dance floor and placed his hand at my waist and another hand took my own. I didn't really wish to dance with him. His hands were cold and his chest, when I rested my head against it, was too hard…I could only think of one deep, blue eyed, dark haired man at that time, the one who was not here. The one who didn't even watch my dance as I had hoped...

John said something about "Minako" and "no self respect" but I never heard what he was saying truly, I was off in my own dreams where a faceless man with black hair and a golden heart swept me off my feet and kissed me passionately, telling me over and over that he loved me as he held me the way General Kunzite held Minako earlier. What an embarrassing thought to have, and stupid as well. But that would never happen anyway, this is the real world, not some romance story for fourteen year olds to loose themselves in. Minako was drunk as was the General; that was the only reason for him devouring her neck and feeling her up I had guessed. The dance ended in what seemed like mere seconds and we broke apart, I kindly excused myself as I walked away and then ran outside once out of view of John. I needed fresh air; it was hot as blazes in there.

"Princess? Is that you?"

I was taking a deep gulp of the chilly night air as I heard a familiar male voice.

I turned my head to see Endymion sitting on the edge of the stone wall leading into the gardens, watching the stars twinkle in the sky.

"Yes, it is…What are you doing out here?" I inquired as I removed my mask for the strong breeze that passed by and whip my face with cool air.

"Relieving stress you might call it. Something about the stars calms me.."

I looked at him with questioning eyes before seating myself beside him on the stone wall, a whisper of space between us, "What is troubling you so?"

Endymion gave a fake laugh, "Nothing I should discuss."

"I see…" I whispered. It was an odd sort of connection between the two of us, just sitting and star gazing together.

After a moment of uncomfortable sighlence I felt like I wasn't meant to be there; so I stood. But before I could take even two steps further, he blurted out, "My girlfriend broke up with me yesterday..Not much of a loss, however."

I have a simple "Ah.." of understanding.

I took my place back on the wall, "Did you see my dance, Endymion?"

"Yes, you were gorgeous, very well performed!" He said with a smile.

It was midnight before the palace was empty and everyone was on their way. Endymion and I walked through the ballroom together to make our way up to my bedroom chambers, passing couples making out against walls much like Minako and Kunzite had.

It was late and Endymion and I were the last people to return to our rooms.

"It…was nice talking to you Prince Endymion.." I whispered faintly as I gave a slight bow. Being clumsy like I had been all day, I tripped from the tiredness overwhelming me and stumbled into Endymions arms.

"Uh…I…Forgive me…" I stuttered, pulling from his inviting embrace.

"Do not worry about it." He said with a smile before we bade each other good night and slipped into the rooms assigned to us.

I undressed and got into my night gown before slipping into the squishy, warm comfort of my bed, my mind buzzing from just the memory of Endymion's smile. Why did I feel like this? Was someone else taking over me? Someone who didn't know the mean, cruel side of Endymion? Had to be…


	3. Chapter 3

"The Diary of a Moon Princess"

**Rated:** MT15 +)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Chapter:** 3  
**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Fanfic belongs to Silver Carnation  
**Author's Input: **Hey everyone! I'm terribly sorry this took so long to write. I hope you like it though. I think it's a bit…I don't know….risky. So I marked this chapter mature to be safe…The content is a bit sexual….But I still hope you enjoy it. A lime, sort of…in here, But no actual sex scene, I won't do that sort of stuff.

Anyway, for the real summery of the chappie- Everything serenity knew seems to be turning upside-down on her. Due to Endymion, Serenity finds out that Minako of Venus, her friend, is having an affair with General Malachite of Earth. This discovery creates a rocky path of friendship among Serenity and the Princess of Love and beauty. While this is going on, Endymion says something to Serenity to upset her, and Serenity is in a lock-down of her own choice away from everyone. What will become of the princess' relationships? Will they crash and drown in the waters of time? Or will they survive the trials they face? Read to find out.

Mucho Ai,

-La-Chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity later, I was woken from my deep slumber by a large, warm, hand at my waist, rocking it back and forth slightly as a voice near my ear left warm moisture as it whispered; "Serenity….Sere? Serenity, wake up…"

My eyes fluttered open as the hand moved to my upper arm; I turned over and opened my eyes only to see a handsome pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at me, bangs of black hair blending in with the shadows as they fell sexily over his eyes.

"M..mm…En….dym..ion? Is that you? Wha…wh..what are you doing here? Go away; I wanna sleep.." I whispered, burrowing deeper in the warmth of my blankets as a chilly breeze swept through the window beside my bed.

"But I want to show you something…" He said.

"Hm? What?"

"Come, follow me…"

"Did you see General Kunzite last night, with the Princess of Venus?" Endymion questioned as we made our way out of my room and back to the ballroom for whatever reason I did not know.

"Um…yes….why would this matter?"

"Well, you look," Endymion spoke as we walked across the ballroom and around a pillar, "And tell me."

I gasped at the sight I saw. There, on the walkway, lay Mina-chan and General Kunzite; Kunzite's cape draped over their seemingly naked bodies as they lay, fast asleep, and limbs entwined.

My hand flew to my mouth as I looked the other way and closed my eyes, "Oh my god…How could….why would Mina-Chan give herself away after just one night of knowing someone..!"

"It wasn't just last night; you know….it has been going on for over a year now. When alone with me, almost all he ever spoke of was a blonde-haired, fair-skinned beauty he loved so very much."

"But how….why would she not tell this to me, her friend! We see each other every other day!"

Endymion had no reply.

"Uhm….oh gosh…..Well…one of us has to wake them up, Endymion…We can't let their parents or….or mother find out…." I had whispered glancing his way.

Endymion looked at me for a moment before sighing as he leaned forward and tapped the general's shoulder, and I ran. I couldn't bear to see that anymore. It felt too weird…and besides, I just couldn't picture one of my best friends with a man, let alone see it …it was unreal.

I stopped to catch my breath near the dining hall. The light from small burning candlesticks near the walls cast dim light across the maroon draperies that fell across the walls. A breeze from a nearby window sent chills up my spine as I watched the first rays of sunlight making a new day rise over the hills far across the land.

What was I going to say next time I saw Minako? I didn't know. I was too disgusted and nauseous to think on it. I didn't even want to hear her voice or see her.

But, naturally, I couldn't get my one wish, for Mina's voice, small and hesitant, reached through the thick air to my ears, "Sere…"

"What? Go away!" I snapped before I knew what I was saying or doing, I was running again. I heard her call after me, but I didn't stop. I still kept going.

I only stopped running when I collapsed in an unfamiliar corridor, out of breath and muscles aching too much to move. This palace was too damn big; I wouldn't have been surprised if, one day, a dead body was found in a closet of an unused room. But, thankfully, that never happened. However, I felt the same fate to possibly befall me, though, not in the same place.

I heard slow footsteps at the entrance of the corridor but my throat hurt to move, so I lay there, painful and scared.

Then I heard a familiar voice that warmed my heart oddly and relaxed my tensions, "Serenity!"

"Oh, Sere-kun…..Why did you run off like that! Odango! What a dummy!" A worried voice sounded from somewhere as two warm arms wrapped around me and rested my back against himself.

"You haven't…called me that in a while….Endymion…" I muttered with a smile as a cool hand was placed against my face.

I blinked a couple of times before Endymion's face focused into view. I attempted to stand, he helped.

"I shouldn't have shown you…." He muttered as he draped an arm across my back and held me to him, grasping one of my hands with his own free one.

I wanted to scream at him, 'Of course you shouldn't have!' but I didn't, I simply said nothing.

"However," Endymion continued, "This happens everyday….not under the same circumstances; I would think, but…what Kunzite and Minako-san did. It is a concept you must learn to accept."

Suddenly, my muscles regained their strength and I found myself whipping out of Endymion's arms, sending him stumbling a couple steps backwards.

"I DON'T need you to tell me what I shall and shall not have to learn to accept, Prince! Now, if you will excuse me, there is a comfortable bed with my name on it! And don't talk to me anymore, either….JERK!"

And I sped off, ignoring Endymion's pleas for my return. And, though I tried very hard to sleep, the image of Endymion's face haunted my thoughts and stirred my heart.

The next morning was quite…how shall I put this….**eventful**.

Somewhere between five and six o' clock in the morning I must have dozed off, for I was suddenly woken up by a number of screams and laughs coming from somewhere. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I looked around the room, finding it empty. The sun was just rising among a sea of purple, orange and red. I looked out the window only to see the princesses with the princes standing just below it, trying to hush the louder ones of the group. Minako was there too, shamelessly standing there in Malachite's arms, arm above her head and around his neck. I wanted to cry. She knew what love felt like, she knew everything. I was just a childish girl whose only hope for romance was being lucky enough to get a decent suitor, never could I even dream of a true love…that was not allowed.

I slammed the window shut and watched the glass quiver as a loud bang echoed through the room. I starred down at the couple below my window, but just as Minako turned her head-I vanished from the window.

That day, and the next week up until june 8th did not go to very well. I mean, the festival was great…but the relationships between Endymion and me, as well as me and Minako-chan were falling apart….Not that much was there with me and Endymion to begin with. Endymion would either ignore me, or the other way around…but I was the one ignoring Minako.

On the tenth of June, after one more stressing day of the uneasiness, I was alone in my room, preparing myself for bed, when an urgent knocking sounded on the door. The girls were gone, still at the festival taking place outside the palace gates, but I was tired from all the singing I had done while entertaining an audience. The deal was; they had to pay 50 dollars to hear me sing, and due to the idolization I received at the time, many people wanted to see me. And I was singing for a bit over two and a half hours…who wouldn't be tired by then? Anyway, I stood from my vanity, and called, "Who is it?"

No answer.

"Please state your name."

No answer but a loud knock on the door; more frustrated and urgent than before.

I went to the door and opened it only to see a worn and upset Endymion before me. I suddenly felt naked in my low-cut evening down…my figure could be seen through it. My hair was down, reaching the floor, and my usual make up was gone.

Endymion walked in the room, not even waiting for an invitation.

"E….Endymion…I order you to…GET OUT." I stuttered as he sad down on my bed.

He layed back on my white satin sheets and stretched his arms behind his head, and his legs wide apart. I gasped and turned away. He was wearing tight-fitting black pants and a thin black shirt that reached to his wrists.

"I really do not appreciate being avoided, Serenity…I…"

"Get…out…En..Prince." I muttered as a blush crossed my face.

Endymion sat up and looked at me, "Serenity come here.."

I shook my head.

But one glance into his blue eyes had me bound. As if in a trance, I cautiously approached him.

I stopped a couple feet from him but he urged me closer until I was standing so close to him, I was almost touching his chest.

I looked away from him, fearing tears would prick my eyes if I didn't. The guilt from being so mad at him over truth was almost unbearable.

His hand touched the side of my face and gently tilted me to look into his face, immediately tears sprang forward from me as he spoke, "Are you really oh so mad at me…for something that is honest truth? Can you really be so mad at Minako-san….for having a lover? Can you, Serenity? Can't you also let go of the bitter past we shared together and forgive old grudges?"

His face blurred into the tears and I said, "En…Endy-cha…-Endymion…I'm sorry! I'm a fool…forgive me…please…"

I felt a warm, soft, hand caress my closed eyes and wipe tears from my face, "Serenity, do not be so dramatic…It is not anything that cannot be healed or fixed…Forgiving is all that is needed…And less petty attitude…"

I nodded dumbly and Endymion smiled. He enveloped me in his warm embrace and nuzzled my neck as he led a trail of kisses from my neck to my shoulder.

I held him to me tightly as we collapsed onto the bed together, in a tangle of arms and legs, kissing, touching, but I stopped all once something happened…

Endymion was kissing up my neck, when he reached my lips and whispered, "I love you, Serenity…oh, how I love you…" I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was fake. What he just said was fake.

I pushed him off me and slid my evening gown back into place, leaving a questioning.. And shirtless...Endymion.

"Leave, Endymion…NOW!"

Without a word but a sad glance, Endymion fixed his belt and shirt and was out the door as if he were never there.

It could have happened….We could have done it….gone all the way…crossed the line…And he was drunk…

I cried as I collapsed to the floor, taking my perfume bottle and throwing it into a wall, watching with a sort of comfort as the bottle shattered and its sweet contents spilled everywhere…just like my hopes that he did love me had flooded my soul mere moments ago…How could Endymion do this…to me?


	4. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT

sigh Okay, I really don't want to do this at all; but a recent review has brought to attention a couple of things in the story that, even though this is a fan-FICTION, should be fixed. Like the princes, kings, queens, princesses shareing a room for example…I suppose such a large palace would have some guest rooms…Okay, this is hard for me to admit I messed up a little, but I'm trying. Anyway…do not expect updates for a while. However; the part Minako and her affair with Kunzite plays in the story is crucial to the story line; so that is not going anywhere (People who don't value their virginity existed even back then on earth I'm sure)

Anyway, you better re-read the story because I am totally stripping it and re-painting it so to speak. The update will be more true to the moon kingdom's time and also; I may feel happier with it.

Thanks for reading..

-Laura


End file.
